


Taeyong in the Library

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Quickies, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: You're studying in the library with your boyfriend Taeyong. He is horny as hell. What will happen if he can't control himself any longer?





	Taeyong in the Library

 

 

Sitting in the library at 8pm buried under a ton of books yet to be read was not helping your mood. Exams are coming up and your anxiety levels are climbing. Even more so that your boyfriend Taeyong, also a classmate, was sitting beside you fidgeting with his pen and tapping it endlessly on his notebook while his head rests on his hand.

"Taeyong, please stop it," you say, slightly irritated.

He looks at you with twinkling eyes and smiled, making the dimly lit room seemed to brighten somewhat and forgetting your irritation. You look at his beautiful face, the dark puppy eyes, aquiline nose and soft cupid's bow lips all framed by his luscious dark hair. Once more you realize how lucky you are to have found him.

"Hmm?"

Taeyong put down his pen and reached out to caress your soft cheek. "You look so pretty when you're angry."

Blushing you look around at the few people remaining in the library. All students cramming for the exams coming up.

"Taeyong, stop. Let's just concentrate on studying, okay?"

Taeyong sighed and went back to staring at the pages of his open book. It was on the same pages almost an hour ago. You rolled your eyes and went back to reading.

Moments later you felt Taeyong tuck your hair behind your ear and his fingers traveled down the outline of your jaw to your chin. You shiver and gave him a stern look. His eyes were intently fixed on your mouth. You feel your cheeks flush to taint it a bright pink.

"What are you trying to do, distracting me like this?" You asked him while grabbing his wrist to stop his fingers from traveling to your lips.

Taeyong took your hand in his and kissed your fingers. Warmth spread all over your body, you curse at the fact that he can easily affect you so. He looked into your eyes and you saw a glint in his that spelled desire. Suddenly you feel your heart beating a notch faster than usual. No. You can't allow this folly of Taeyong while you study...or cram rather. You know he already did so, but having lost control of yourself you indulged in a couple of romantic films on Netflix last night instead. Now you realize that was your biggest mistake.

Steeling yourself, you reclaimed your hand from his and placed your hands palms down on the open book.  "See this? I have to finish four more chapters of World History while i figure out how to memorize all those damned dates,"

"We should have just went out on a date instead," Taeyong quipped, the corners of his mouth turning upward.

"Ugh... I'm going to ignore you now, understand?"

"You can try..."

Squinting at him you shook your head indicating firm denial. You really need to study now, you thought to yourself and went back to scanning the pages of the upturned book.

For about half an hour you were absorbed in Napoleon Bonaparte being depicted as a  fierce French emperor with a Corsican accent. Brows furrowed, you read more pages so far without Taeyong's antics. It was then that you felt his hand on your shoulder, giving you a light massage. You involuntarily sigh. Taeyong took this as encouragement so his hand went up to your neck, kneading the tightness out of your nape. You close your eyes, craning your neck, as his hand traversed down the area between your shoulder blades. He kneaded on your spine through your cotton tee making your breathes come faster. And so did your heartbeat. You let out another longer sigh as you felt Taeyong's hand down the small of your back and felt his fingers slip through an untucked part of your shirt inside to feel the soft smooth skin of your back.

Shivers ran down your spine and your breath now erratic you take his hand away from you. But he grabs yours instead and pulls you out of your chair.

"Wha...wait, where are we going?"

Taeyong dragged you along the line of bookshelves to the very last row and almost roughly pushed you to the wall located between two rows of shelves.

"Hey..."

But you could say no more as his lips hungrily sought yours, kissing you passionately till your knees felt weak. His kiss deepening, the tip of his tongue coaxing yours making you moan softly against his lips. You feel your own hands running along the length of his lean lithe body, your fingers digging into his back when you felt his mouth travel down from your mouth to the side of your neck. A sigh escaped from your lips as Taeyong nibbled on your skin, moving his lips against it, gently biting it.

Unable to control yourself, you untuck Taeyong's shirt and slip your hands underneath to caress his smooth firm back. That moment, you whimper softly as his hands slid up to the bare skin of your waist to your back and felt him deftly unfasten the clasp of your bra.

Your knees buckled as Taeyong nibbled on your ear this time, his hot breath sending shivers all over your body. You would have collapsed if not for the support of his own body pressed against yours. Deliciously feeling his warmth against you.

A soft moan escaped you as he cupped your breast, kneading it gently as he sought your lips once more. This time his kiss was filled with wanton gusto, Taeyong's tongue seeking your own, as he massaged your hardened nipple with his thumb.

Your whole body is on fire now and you no longer cared if someone else saw you. Emboldened by the thought, your hand went to seek Taeyong's erection and squeezed it through his jeans. He let out a low guttural  sound and shoved aside your shirt and bra to bare your breast and closed his mouth over it, sucking and toying his tongue on your sensitive nipple. You stifled your own cry, for fear of attracting attention.  His mouth sought yours once more, kissing you hotly.

Taeyong's hand hiked up your denim skirt, caressing the smooth inside of your thighs. You felt his hand explored and caressed the mound between your thighs. He pulled down your lace undies.  All thoughts escape you as you felt his fingers explore you deeper, making you shiver at the erotic senses his fingers are giving you as they felt the wetness. You cry out softly as you felt his finger inside you, exploring the moist canal making your knees buckle. Unable to wait any longer you unzip his jeans and sought his hard throbbing member, caressing it gently earned you Taeyong's moaning against your lips.

Taeyong's passion heightened and you felt this as he parted from your kiss to nibble on your neck as he hiked up your leg against his waist, propping you up against the wall. Understanding his goal, you guided him inside you. You moaned throatily as you felt him penetrate you, gently at first then he started to move against you.

Everything was a blur now, uncaring and filled with wanton desire you lose yourself to the sensual thrusting of Taeyong's hips. Coaxing the both of you to the height of your passion. You run your hands along his back, feeling the firm skin and thru his hair, as you shudder while feeling his hands kneading your breast and his lips nibbling at the base of your neck.

You feel getting closer to your peak you nibble on Taeyong's ear to prevent yourself from crying  out. Feeling nothing except the warm delicious heat of Taeyong inside you. Building up the rhythm of his movement, Taeyong also felt coming closer to orgasm.

Your body tenses as you felt the fire of passion burn inside you with Taeyong's every thrust. Harder and deeper until you can no longer bear it, you reach the peak of your climax and you cry out a stifled whimper. Your body shuddering uncontrollably as he continued the movement, faster this time as he neared his own orgasm. Not long after you feel him eject his seed into you, the sensual feeling a satisfying end to your own ecstasy.

You feel Taeyong weaken, leaning against you as he too shuddered as he felt the spasms of his climax. You wrap your arms around him tenderly, pulling him even closer to you. He kisses you lovingly as he gently pulled out of you giving you a final pleasurable sensation.

Suddenly aware of your surroundings, you and Taeyong quickly help each other with your clothing. Smiling at one another and you giggle as he kissed your neck, both of you feeling naughty at what just occurred. A secret between lovers.

Once presentable, Taeyong took your hand and led you back to your tables. But he stopped midway, turned to face you. He cupped your face and looked into your eyes.

"I love you," he said softly. "I couldn't resist not having you. I'm sorry."

"I love you too Taeyong. But if you ever apologize for something as beautiful as what we share, I'll give you a whiplash."

Taeyong smiled mischievously and took your hand once more, walking back hand in hand to your books. Both of you glowing and wearing a smile that can only mean a secret shared between you.

You have never felt happier, loving a man as wonderful as Taeyong.

 

 


End file.
